The Detective
by Twlight Prince
Summary: Judulnya emang abal, saya tahu itu. Maaf saya gak jago nulis summary. Warning inside. RnR, gak terima flame
1. Chapter 1

Pintu itu dibuka pelan oleh pemilik rumah tersebut, Alfred F. Jones. Rumah itu kosong. Tapi Alfred tahu bahwa sudah ada orang lain dirumah ini yaitu adiknya, Maylen Williams. Biasanya, kalau sudah mendekati jam makan malam seperti ini, Maylen akan menunggu kepulangan kakaknya diruang tamu. Tapi sekarang tidak. Tak ada seorang pun diruang tamu itu.

"Maylen! Kau dimana? Aku tahu kau sudah pulang, Maylen. Hoi... jawab dong!" seru Alfred. _'Kamarnya'_ pikir Alfred.

Alferd segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua menuju kamar adiknya. Sampai di depan kamar Maylen, Alfred mengetuk pintu perlahan, "Maylen, kau didalam?"

"Alfred? Iya, aku di dalam kok." jawab Maylen dari dalam.

Alfred menghela napas lega. Tak terjadi apa-apa pada adik tercintanya itu. Disadari Alfred bahwa kamar itu dikunci. "Kau sedang apa di mengurung diri dikamar?"

"Aku tak mengurung diri. Aku sedang buat presentasi, Alfred. Aku hanya tak mau diganggu." jelas Maylen.

"Baiklah Maylen. Nanti buatkan makan malam ya." seru Alfred.

"Sudah kok. Alfred, jangan ganggu aku deh. Presentasi ini harus selesai besok." gerutu Maylen

"Baik, baik. Maaf ya, Maylen. Selamat mengerjakan."

* * *

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya yang punya Hetalia

Warning: Abalness, cacadness, typo(s), fem!Canada-Maylen, OOC untuk Alfred dan beberapa chara lainnya, RnR, gak terima flame. Mau nge-flame, di messages aja.

A/N: To mbak ., maaf kalau berkesan plagiat karena ini ceritanya mirip-mirip Godfather. Tapi ini terinspirasinya dari CSI N.Y. Ya... saya hanya ambil amannya saja kok. Sekali lagi maaf ya mbak . kalo ternyata emang terkesan plagiat Godfather.

Sirine mobil polisi menggema kesuluruh langit malam Los Angles. Tepat berada disebuah perumahan real estate. Rumah ini rumah termewah di antara rumah lainnya. Kenapa disini ada banyak mobil polisi? Ya, karena disini ada sebuah pembunuhan dirumah ini...

Cahaya blitz kamera menyinari sebuah kamar di dalam rumah ini. Sedang di adakan olah TKP disini.

"Bagaimana, Gilbert?" tanya Alfred selaku pimpinan kasus ini.

"Oh, hai Alfred!" sapa laki-laki albino yang sedang memotret korban di _crime seen _ini. "Identitas belum diketahui," lanjut laki-laki albino bernama Gilbert ini. "Yang jelas mati tertembak,"

"Senjatanya?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Handgun kaliber 70mm." Gilbert menunjuk handgun yang tegeletak di lantai berlumuran darah itu

"Kaliber 70? Kau yakin? Itu jarang sekali di L.A." ucap Alfred sedikit tak percaya

"Silahkan cek sendiri kalau tak percaya," Gilbert melanjutkan memotret korban pembunuhan itu, juga TKP-nya.

Alfred berjalan ke tempat pistol itu tergeletak. Dia berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Di handgun kaliber 70 itu terdapat bekas bantingan.

"Pelaku menembak korban, lalu setelah mendengar sirine polisi, dia kabur. Sepertinya pistol ini terjatuh dari saku."

Alfred menengok kearah suara dibelakangnya. Matanya langsung melebar an mulutnya tersenyum selebar matanya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata itu. "Iggy!" seru sambil memeluk orang beralis tebal, bermata emerald, yang disebut oleh Alfred sebagai "Iggy" ini.

"Git! Berhenti memanggil Iggy, Alfred! Namaku Arthur!" gerutu Iggy yang ternyata bernama asli Arthur

"Itukan panggilan sayangku kekamu, Iggy ( = 3 = ). Kamu dingin banget sih." kata Alfred manja.

"Alfred ini di TKP. Jangan main-main deh." Arthur melepaskan pelukan Alfred a.k.a ehem**seme**ehem-nya tercinta itu.

"Haha... Aku tahu kok. Oh ya, ada informasi lain?" tanya Alfred mengganti topik

"Aku sudah menemukan identitas korban. Namanya Jeanne d'Arc. Tapi lebih akrab di panggil Joan. Kekasih dari Francis Bonnefoy. Kuliah di Universitas X, kriminologi." jelas Arthur sambil menunjukkan kartu mahasiswa Joan. "GIT! KENAPA ELO KAGA PAKE SARUNG TANGAN KARET BLOODY HELL?" geram Arthur melihat tangan Alfred yang polos tak seperti penyelidik lainnya.

"Nee?" Alfred memandang tangannya. "Haha... Aku lupa." ujarnya ceria.

"GOBLOK LO! LO BISA NGUBAH TKP KALO LO KAGA PAKE SARUNG TANGAN GIT!" sumpah serapa meluncur dari detektif Inggris itu.

"Tenang Iggy," Alfred memakai sarung tangan karetnya, "Aku belom nyentuh apapun kok disini."

Iggy facepalm melihat tingkah laku pacarnya itu. "Haah... Letnan macam apa sih kamu?"

"Aku letnan yang selalu mencintai kekasihnya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland yang akan segera berubah nama menjadi Arthur F. Jones~" Alfred memeluk ehem**uke**ehem-nya

"Oi, lu! Bisa ya lo pada pacaran depan mayat?"

"Hai, Ayu!" sapa Alfred pada perempuan yang tadi menyindirnya. "Hai juga Rio." kata Alfred lagi pada laki-laki di belakang perempuan yang bernama Ayu itu, "Dapet info apa?"

"Ini bukan rumah dari korban kita rupanya," jelas Rio Destia,

"Ini rumah kekasihnya, Francis Bonnefoy." tambah Ayu Sekar Ningrum. Mereka berdua kakak beradik yang bertugas di L.A dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. "Bisa gak lu lepasin Arthur dulu?" Ujarnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Oh? Baiklah," Alfred melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Arthur yang memucat. Sepertinya dia sulit bernafas karena dipeluk oleh Alfred yang kekuatannya tidak kira-kira.

"Mokat deh tu bocah," lanjut Ayu.

"Kalau ini rumah Francis, Francisnya mana?" tanya Alfred tak menggubris perkataan Ayu

"Aku melihat di e-mailnya, ada messages dari orangtuanya. Dia pulang ke Prancis karena ibunya sakit." jelas Rio

"Lo bisa buka e-mailnya? Gimana caranya?" kata Arthur yang sudah menormal (?)

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan hacker Indonesia ( = = + )." kata Ayu dan Rio berbarengan.

"Ya sudah. Bawa korban kita ke bagian forensik. Kita lanjutkan penyelidikkan besok." kata Alfred.

"Baik!" ucap Ayu dan Rio bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera berjalan kearah pengolah TKP lainnya dan memberitahukan bahwa penyelidikkan dilanjutkan besok.

"Good Night, Iggy." kata Alfred sambil mengecup singkat bibir ehem**uke**ehem-nya

Muka Iggy memerah. "Go-Good Night."

* * *

CHAPTER ONE COM-PE-LE-TE! HUUUUOOOOH! SAYA AUTHOR SAKAU CSI N.Y!

Ok, cukup gilanya. Yap, saya emang lagi sakau CSI teman-teman. Mau nonton Criminal Minds kemaleman sih. Miina-san, review ya~ Kalo ada yang gak suka ini gara-gara mirip ama Godfather ya... kaga usah dibaca. Santai aja agan, sista ku tercinta


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa Alfred sepenjuru kantor menyelidikkan itu

"Pagi juga Letnan Jones." jawab anggota lainnya

"Alfred," sapa sebuah suara yang halus

"Maylen!" balas Alfred melihat yang menyapanya adalah adik tercintanya

"Aku telah mengoutopsi mayat dari Jeanne d'Arc." jelas Maylen tanpa basa-basi. "Dia mengidap penyakit tumor otak yang cukup-tidak-sangat parah. Sisa hidupnya hanya 1-2 bulan lagi. Paling lama 3 bulan. Lalu, pistol kaliber 70mm itu menghancurkan lambungnya."

"Pasti mati kehabisan darah." tebak Alfred

"Sayang sekali kau salah, Alfred." Maylen tersenyum semu, "Dia mati karena jantungnya di hancurkan oleh pisau yang sangat tajam."

Flashback

Di lab autopsi itu terdapat satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang sedang memeriksa korban yang kemarin ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah real estate, Jeanne d'Arc. Mereka berdua benar-bar serius dan bersunguh-sungguh mengautopsi mayat itu, sampai akhirnya, salah satu perempuan berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang itu membelakakkan matanya kaget,

"Demi apapun, Tuhan!" pekiknya

"Ada apa, Ayu?" tanya yang laki-laki pada perempuan bernama Ayu itu

"Rio, Jeanne d'Arc bukan mati kehabisan darah karena lambungnya hancur, tapi dia mati karena jantungnya terkoyak, hingga hancur, maksudku setengah hancur." jelas Ayu pada laki-laki yang bernama Rio yang sebenarnya adalah adiknya

"Demi?" kata Rio juga kaget

Seseorang membuka pintu lab itu, "Aku menemukan fakta baru tentang korban kita,"

"Maylen?" kata Ayu menyebutkan nama perempuan yang memasuki lab itu, Maylen. Maylen adalah, bisa dibilang kepela lab autopsi di kantor detektif itu.

"Dia, Jeanne d'Arc, mengidap penyakit tumor otak yang sangat parah-sudah stadium akhir-dan hidupnya hanya 1-2 bulan lagi. Paling lama 3 bulan."

End of Flashback

"Alfred, aku bisa menyimpulakan kronologis kasus ini," kata Maylen pada kakaknya sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju lab

"Apa?" tanya Alfred tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya

"Kita sampai disana, mayat masih baru-belum kaku, terdapat handgun kaliber 70 tergeletak disamping mayat dengan bekas benturan. Arthur menyimpulkan pelaku membunuh Jeanne dan langsung kabur begitu mendengar sirine mobil polisi. Saat dia kabur, handgunnya terjatuh. Kalau memang dia menembak korban dari jarak dekat, setidaknya jarak jatuhnya lebih jauh dari mayat, tapi ini tepat disamping mayat."

"Berarti pelaku membunuh Jeanne dari tempat yang cukup jauh?" tebak Alfred

"Begitulah. Lalu luka dijantungnya, maupun luka di perutnya, sama-sama dibuat kurang dari 30 menit sebelum kematian."

"Berarti, pertama dia menghancurkan jantung Jeanne d'Arc, lalu memenbaknya dari jauh, kemudian kaget mendengar sirine mobil polisi, dan kabur dengan menjatuhkan pistolnya dengan tak sengaja?" jelas Alfred

"Tepat." kata Maylen. "Tapi, bagaimana cara pelaku melakukan tembakkan tapi Jeanne d'Arc sudah mati?" tanya Maylen pada diri sendiri

"Maksudmu?" kata Alfred tak paham

"Mungkin bisa saja pelaku menghancurkan jantung Jeanne secara tiba-tiba saat Jeanne sedang berdiri. Tapi, kalau dia sudah menghancurkan jantung Jeanne, dia pasti mati dan posisinya pasti berbaring di lantai. Sedangkan posisi tembak pelaku kira-kira dari ambang pintu. Untuk melakukan itu setidak posisi Jeanne harus berdiri, tapi itu tak mungkin karena Jeanne sudah mati saat itu." jelas Maylen

"Satu-satunya cara adalah, pembunuhnya ada dua orang." kata Alfred. "Satunya mengoyak jantung Jeanne sampai mati. Lalu dia memposisikan Jeanne menjadi berdiri, lalu di bunuh oleh yang satunya lagi." ucap Alfred,

"Aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan itu." kata Maylen sambil mengangguk

"Nah, Maylen, kau urus kasus ini dulu. Aku ada perlu dengan salah satu temanku." Alfred mengecup singkat kening adiknya. "Bye."

ASDFGHJKL! Ini kelewat abal ya Allah! Maaf karena chapter kemaren udah abal sekarang abal lagi ya Readresku tercinta =3=... Gomene, gomene, gomene!

Mau bales review!

YuukiNa 255:

Entah kenapa saya tak terkesan kamu yang nge-review Nis TT _ TT tapi makasih deh reviewnya. Nih dah gw Lanjutin~


End file.
